The Fancy Ball
by Ptiteplume221
Summary: Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux vous présentent fièrement : La balle de vos envies Avec laquelle Hermione et Ron obtiennent un indice, Harry avoue la vérité, et Draco avoue son attirance. Traduction de Jay Way101!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! Pour cette première fiction, j'ai décidé de faire une traduction d'une fiction de Jay Way101 "The Fancy Ball". Franchement, je suis en mode super contente de le faire cette après-midi jusqu'à ce que je vois tous le travail que je dois mais c'est assez cool à faire surtout que je commence à mieux comprendre l'histoire. Pour l'instant je n'est pas de bêta donc désolé pour les fautes et j'espère que vous aimerez J'ai surtout hâte pour la fin mais j'en dis pas plus.

**Disclaimer: **L'histoire ne m'appartient absolument pas mais c'est à cette gentille personne qu'est Jay Way101 (faites-lui un petit coucou); Bien sûr les merveilleux personnages sont à JRK, l'une des plus grands écrivains de la terre. Cette petite traduction ne me donnent aucun sous (dommage...).

So let's go

* * *

Harry, Ron, et Hermione inscrivirent le soulagement sur leurs visages, comme ils ont finalement trouvé une table libre à la bibliothèque. Rogue leur a donné un long parchemin de 30 pieds sur le Polynectar parce que c'était illégal d'en préparer. Hermione a insisté qu'ils aillent directement après les cours dans la bibliothèque pour « un libre accès aux livres vraiment utiles, bien sûr!".Malheureusement, la majorité des Serdaigles semblaient avoir la même idée qu'Hermione.

"Et bien, bonjour Ron-Ron!" Ron leva la tête de son parchemin et grogna. "Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez vous deux ?" Fred et George Weasley sourirent; ce n'est jamais bon signe. " Ron, qu'est-ce-que cette façon de parler à tes frères jumeaux préférés?", demanda George.

" Vous êtes mes seuls frères jumeaux…"

"Nous sommes simplement venus montrer à toi et à tes amis notre nouvel invention!"

Ron roula ses yeux. Il baissa sa garde sachant que les jumeaux n'allaient pas partir tant qu'ils étaient bien prêts. Harry, presque ennuyé à mort avec son devoir, fit la même chose. Hermione, cependant, a simplement reniflé.

"Le parchemin doit être rendu pour lundi-"

"On est seulement vendredi -"

"De plus, vos stupides inventions causent toujours le chaos!" proclama Hermione tout en continuant d'écrire. George bouda comme Fred et dit, "Bien !" alors qu'Il retira un orbe semblable à ceux ils ont utilisé en divination. " Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux vous présentent fièrement : La balle de vos envies ». Ron et Harry partagèrent un regard amusé.

"Bien… Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? "demanda Harry.

George sourit avant de clamer "Cette petite chose révèle qui vous êtes attirés!"

Ceci attrapa l'attention d'Hermione. "Impossible. Les seules magies connues qui peut montrer une émotion sont l'occlumencie et le veritaserum, et même l'occlumencie peut-être occlus." Fred sourit d'un air satisfait.

"Je savais qu'on aurait ton attention!"

Hermione roula ses yeux. "Ca ne fonctionnera toujours pas." George cligne de l'œil à Fred. "Alors testons-le, d'accord ?"

Le trio d'or partagea un regard gêné. Sans que Ron le sache, Hermione est attiré par lui. Sans qu'Hermione le sache, Ron était aussi attiré par elle. Cependant, sans qu'aucun des deux autres le sachent, Harry était attiré par un certain serpentard blond. Tous les trois auraient préféré garder cela secret.

George amena l'orbe près des ses lèvres et souffla "Ronald Billus Weasley". Il la jeta dans le visage de Ron. "Putin, George ! " Ron fixait ses amis pouffé de rire. Tous les ries stoppèrent brutalement au moment où la boule parla avec la voix de Ron. "Je suis Hermione Jean Granger."

* * *

J'espère que vous avez énormément aimez mais ce n'est qu'un début; Le simple fait d'avoir un m"merci, j'aime beaucoup" ou un "j'aime pas trop" me fera très plaisir même si je préfère les messages constructifs. J'essayerai de poster un chapitre par semaine.

Bye

Ptiteplume


	2. Chapter 2

Whouah, j'avais juste hâte de poster ce chapitre car c'est vraiment là le début de l'histoire et franchement je suis plus fière de celui-là que du premier. Je tient quand même à remercier ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte même si c'est dommage qu'on ne prend plus vraiment le temps de poster une reviews.

**Diclaimer: **Les personnages et le lieu appartiennent à la fabuleuse J.K.R. Tout le reste à Jay Way101. Moi tout ce qu'il me reste est cette traduction.

J'espère que vous l'aimerai et surtout la fin. Je vous en dis pas plus.

* * *

Tant Hermione que Ron se sont gelés; le roux dans la mortification et la tête touffue dans le choc. Ron regarda fixement ses frères, rougissant.

"je vais dans la c-"

Mais les jumeaux ne sont jamais arrivés pour découvrir ce que leur frère le plus jeune allait faire, car elle a été promptement sauté par Hermione. Harry a roulé ses yeux verts à ses amis de bécots.

"De temps maudit"

Fred et George sourirent.

"Je crois que notre invention est un succès, Gred."

"Hélas, comment en être certain, Forge?"

Harry renifla, avant l'indication à Gryffindors pratiquement arrondissant à côté de lui.

"Je pense qu'il est sûr de dire que les choses fonctionnent."

Les jumeaux secouèrent leurs têtes négativement.

"Non, je crois qu'on a besoin d'un autre testeur.", déclara Fred. Harry se morda la lèvre.

"A-alors faites-le sur vous-mêmes!"

"Non, ils nous faut quelqu'un qui n'est pas dans notre famille.", sourit George, avec un paillette dans les yeux.

Harry grogna.'Merde, merde, merde! Ils ne peuvent pas trouver à propos de Malfoy! Que faire, que faire? Oh mais oui, utiliser la culpabulité.'Harry bouda aux garçons, simulant le mal.

"Je ne suis… pas dans votre famille?"

Les yeux de Fred et George s'élargirent comiquement.

"Quo-bien sûr que non!"

"Tu es comme un petit frère pour nous!"

Harry souri. "Cool."

Les jumeaux ont presque soufflé de soulagement.

Ils ont commencé à sourire de nouveau, comme Draco Malfoy marcha vers les portes de bibliothèque. Se lançant un regard furieux quand Harry et Draco se regardèrent l'un l'autre, Fred apporta l'orbe à ses lèvres.

George et Fred, complètement absorbés par leur invention, manquèrent Draco and Harry regardant rapidement au loin tout en rougissant.

"Draco humm sac de merde Malfoy?"

Après avoir soufflé ceci, le plus jeune des frères lança l'orbe sur Malfoy.

Draco était entendu dire deux phrases, après être tombé sur le tapis du sol de la bibliothèque.

"C'est quoi ton maudit problème?!", était le premier. Le deuxième?

"Je suis attiré par Harry James Potter."

Toute la bibliothèque se tut.


End file.
